1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sailboat rigging hardware. More specifically, the invention comprises a spreader tip which can be adapted to fit a variety of spreader bars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sailboats typically use ropes or cables to stabilize the mast. FIG. 1 shows a simplified elevation view of a hull 24 with attached mast 10. The mast is anchored to the hull at its base. Stabilizing lines also run fore and aft (“fore stay” and “back stay”). Lateral stays are typically included as well. These are often spread away from the mast in order to provide additional rigidity. Two or more spreader bars 12 spread the cables 22 outward (at least one spreader bar on each side). The cable is secured to the outer extreme of the spreader bar, typically by passing the cable through some type of notch.
The cables used for all the stays are part of a system known as the “standing rigging.” This name refers to the fact that it is erected and typically left in place (unless the mast is to be lowered). FIG. 2 shows a spreader bar 12 in more detail. It is joined to mast 10, often by a pinned sleeve or a weld seam. The spreader bar terminates in end 14. Metal spreader bars are typically hollow—as shown in the view. However, the end may sometimes be a solid surface. This is true for carbon fiber spreader bars or wooden spreader bars as well.
Spreader bars come in many different shapes. FIG. 3 shows three typical shapes—round, oval, and airfoil. An additional piece of hardware is typically attached to the spreader bar's end in order to provide the interface with the standing rigging. The additional piece of hardware must therefore be adapted to fit a particular spreader bar.
FIG. 4 shows a prior art spreader tip which is configured to mate with a particular size of oval spreader bar, where end 14 is hollow. The tip features a conformed plug 16 which fits snugly into the hollow portion of end 14 (It may even include a slight taper). The inward-facing side of rigging interface 18 bears against lateral facing surface 74. Rigging interface 18 also includes at least one cable receiver 20. When the conformed plug is pressed into the end and the cable is placed withing the cable receiver, those skilled in the art will know that tension on the cable will tend to force the conformed plug into the end of the spreader bar and thereby retain the spreader tip in position.
Tension is typically placed on cable 22 by tightening a turnbuckle. This action will create cable tension from the deck all the way up to the tip of the mast. The tension also tends to force the rigging interface against lateral facing surface 74.
Returning to FIG. 3, the reader will recall that spreader bars come in many different shapes. Many sizes are also encountered. Unfortunately, there is very little standardization. Thus, a dedicated spreader tip must be created for each size and shape of spreader bar. A spreader tip which could operate with a variety of different spreader bars would be advantageous.
Such a spreader tip would typically lie close against lateral facing surface 74. However, the reader should be aware that some prior art spreader tips are not removable. They may be welded in place or actually forms as part of the end of the spreader bar. In such an instance, the lateral facing surface against which the new spreader tip will rest may actually be the prior art spreader tip.